Love Lost
by sindney
Summary: How will Jason's actions in the divorce proceedings affect Robin and the potential of a future reconciliation? This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_** Love Lost**

_**Summary:**_** How will Jason's actions in the divorce proceedings affect Robin and the potential of a future reconciliation? This is an AU story. **

_**Rating:**_** Definitely an M rating**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.**

_**AN:**_This is an AU fic that has been floating around my head for a while. It obviously doesn't follow the canon of the show but I hope you all still enjoy.

* * *

**Part 1**

She threw the manila folder to him across the long conference room desk and sighed heavily. "It's done," she said and took a seat across form him.

"What's done?" he asked pulling the folder closer and looked inside. He should have been happy by what was inside but when he saw her signature at the bottom of the page he realized with a heavy heart that it really was over between them. Her name Robin Scorpio-Quartermaine was scribbled at the bottom of the Marital Settlement Agreement.

"Well congratulations Jason, you got what you wanted!" Alexis said with irritation in her voice. "I hope you're proud of yourself. Never in my fifteen years of practicing law did I see a man go to such extremes to screw over his wife."

"You know nothing about it Alexis," he snapped at her. "Besides you're supposed to be on my side not hers. You're my lawyer, not hers and my millions are paying your tab, not hers."

She shook her head in disappointment "Thank God for that because if you read that document a little closer you would have seen that Robin doesn't have any millions, in fact Robin has nothing at all. You saw to that."

"Fuck you!" he said. "She doesn't deserve anything, after what she did."

"Really? So Robin deserves nothing for being married to your selfish, disrespecting, manipulating ass…not a single house your two owned, not a car, not any money or investments…nothing?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. Nothing!" he said getting up and grabbing the paperwork.

She stood and followed him to the door. "You have to sign those and get them back to me so I can file them," she said then added, "and Jason when this is over, I encourage you to find another lawyer."

A humorless laugh escaped his lips, "Why Alexis? Did poor Robin sitting in court break your heart?"

"No. Poor Robin signing these papers this morning while sobbing broke my heart. Poor Robin deciding to let you keep all you two have acquired over the years rather then fight you any longer, broke my heart." She said sadly, "You are a shit you know that? I don't understand how that girl ever loved you."

Jason gave her an icy glare and walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

He had been sitting at Jake's for the last hour nursing a drink, nursing several drinks in fact and thinking of the things that transpired today in Alexis' office. He still couldn't believe that Robin signed the papers. They have been in and out of court for the last five months. She had been so adamant about not letting him win. He should have been happy. His many millions were safe. His grandfather would be happy about that and so would the ELQ board members.

No one could accuse him of letting his cheating wife get the money he earned. While he was running a multi million dollar company, killing himself to set up a future for them she was whoring herself with that loser Drake she worked with. Sure she claimed that nothing was going on with them, even though he walked in on them in the hospital one night. She claimed he was comforting her because she was upset but to him it looked like the comfort Drake provided to her was of a carnal nature and nothing else.

"Hey give me another one!" he shouted to the bartender. He hadn't drunk this much in a long time. Actually the last time he remembered he drank was that night when he caught Robin with Drake.

"_Jason please talk to me," she pleaded with him while he poured himself another drink. She was circling him trying to get him to look at her but the more she tried the less success she was having. "Jason, nothing happened. I promise nothing happened." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_Sure thing Robin. What I saw was nothing. Him holding you, caressing your back, you nuzzling your face in his neck…that's nothing." He said with such anger in his voice she had to take a step back._

_She had seen Jason angry before. At ELQ he was a ruthless son of a bitch nobody wanted to mess with but never in the time they have been together had he ever been that angry with her. "Can you please just listen to me? Let me explain."_

"_I don't need any explanations from you. You were with Drake in a supply closet Robin. Why would you be in a supply closet with another man unless he did a little more then just comfort you?" he stepped closer and bent down to her face. "Maybe he provided another kind of comfort? You know the one you haven't been giving me lately? Maybe that's the reason. Why get it from me when he is giving it to you?" he said, his voice full of anger and hate._

_She swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yeah Jason…that's it…that's exactly it." She said with hurt in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped forward with defeat "I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish you believed in me as much as I believe in you because then you would know that I would never do that to you," she said slowly making her way towards the stairs. Giving him one last look she started her walk up. "I'll just get my things," she said sadly._

_He turned around pretending that the words she just spoke didn't rip a hole in his heart. He did love her. He always did and he always will but he would be no ones doormat not even Robins._

* * *

"So tell…what made you sign?" Maxie asked her friend and cousin when she saw her pulling a double shift the next night.

"What makes you think I signed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe the fact that I know you and that you wouldn't be pulling a double shift unless you needed money."

Robin looked at her for a long moment and then said, "You know what kills me? That I spent all that money on a lawyer, which I'm going to be paying of for the next year by the way, and at the end I caved and signed the papers."

"So why did you?"

She looked up from the patient files she was filling out, "I saw how much he hated me and I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't fight him any longer. I was done. There is nothing left of Jason and Robin. Nothing!" she said dejectedly, walking away.

"Robin…" Maxie called out to her. "No matter what happened now, don't let the present ruin what you had with him in the past. I know he is a prick, who deserved to have his balls ripped out and shoved down his throat but he used to be the love of your life. Don't forget that," she said tenderly, feeling sorry for the situation her cousin was going through.

Robin nodded sadly and walked slowly down the hall.

* * *

Walking into her almost barren apartment that night was the breaking point for Robin. She sat down in on the sofa, which was the only piece of furniture she bought aside from the bed, and started to cry. She cried for the life she had and the life she lost. Jason was her whole world. She loved him still even after the painful encounter she had with him a few weeks ago.

_She took a deep breath before she extended her shaking hand to ring the doorbell. It was ironic that she had to ask permission to enter her own house because her husband changed the locks on her. Not that she would have used her key anyway. It's enough the looks she receives from him when he happened to run into her on the street. Walking into his house uninvited would have sent him over the edge._

_She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when the door opened up. "Robin. What do you want?" he asked icily._

_She cleared her throat willing the nervous feeling to go away. "Hi Jason." She said softly. "I just came because I was hoping that I can get some things out of the attic."_

_To her surprise he moved aside and let her enter into the foyer. She felt his eyes moving up and down her body and she knew he was looking at her too thin body. The stress of fighting with Jason was exhausting. Her appetite was almost non-existent and she knew how she must have looked to him._

"_What do you need?" he asked without any indication that he cared about the answer._

_She turned around and faced him. "I had some things of my parents up there in a box that I wanted to have."_

_He nodded tersely, "Good luck finding them." He said walking away and leaving her standing in the foyer alone._

_She didn't understand what he meant by that until she walked into the attic and noticed what was there, or better yet what was not there. The attic was nearly empty except for a few boxes of old clothes that he refused to throw out. She sat down on the dusty floor and put her hands over her mouth to smother in her sobs. He threw out all her things. He hated her so much that he actually threw out the only things she had left of her parents, her pictures._

_After a long cry she slowly got up wiping the tears from her face, when she saw him standing in the door way. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, as if he didn't know any better._

_She shook her head too afraid to use her voice. She looked up into his face expecting to find the stranger that she had encountered since the divorce proceedings started but the man who stood in front of her was Jason, her Jason. He almost looked concerned about her. _

_Stepping into the room he put his hands into his pocket and looked down to the floor almost embarrassed. "I had some things thrown out. What is it you were looking for?"_

"_My parents pictures," she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes again._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He whispered slowly extending his hand and touching her tear stained cheek. _

"_It was the only thing I had left of them," she whispered brokenly._

_He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing the top of her head. He wasn't a cold and unfeeling man. Seeing her so unhappy still pulled at his heartstrings._

_She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face deeper into his chest. Realizing how much she missed being in his arms only intensified her sobs. He smelled like fresh laundry detergent and cologne. She inhaled him deeply wondering to herself if this would be the last time that she would ever get to hold him in her arms._

"_Shh…" he whispered as he bent down and tenderly placed kisses on her face and neck. "Don't cry." He lifted her in his arms and took her over to the old musty Victorian couch that sat in the corner of the room. He sat down, placed her in his lap and slowly rubbed circle on her back until she calmed down. It felt like old times. He was so tender and sweet with her, touching her and caressing her that a person could almost forget that the two of them were in the middle of a messy divorce._

_After a few minutes she looked up into his face intending to thank him but before she could utter a word he leaned forward and placed his lips over her. She gasped surprised by the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips willing her to open up to him. She parted her lips slowly as he deepened the tender kiss, which was suddenly becoming more and more demanding. She felt intoxicated by him. Missing him for so long and suddenly getting to touch and taste him again was almost more then she could handle._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his soft blond hair. "Oh Jason." She moaned as he slowly shifted her so that she was now straddling him. He pulled her closer, crushing her to him. _

_He knew what he was doing was wrong. After all, they were getting divorced but he just couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful. Seeing her cry broke his heart. He remembered all the times he was there to comfort her when she needed him as well as the times he took comfort in her when he needed it. He needed her comfort now._

_As his hand slid up the outside of her thigh, working its way under her skirt and cupping her behind, she involuntarily moved forward against him. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her respond to his touch._

_She slid her hands down over the front of his shirt, feeling his muscles underneath. Reaching the hem of his shirt, she placed them underneath, momentarily touching his abdomen before she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor behind her._

_Jason in turn followed with the same motion leaving Robin sitting astride him in only a bra, her skirt bunched up around her waste and her hair a mess around her. She looked amazing. He smiled at her heavy breathing then reached around her and unhooked her bra. She made an involuntary sound as if afraid of letting him see her. He took a moment to admire her. She was thinner then before but still equally beautiful. Slowly he bent over and placed his wet lips over her pert nipple. _

_She inhaled sharply when she felt his tongue circling her nipple. He suckled her breast slowly, tracing her areola with his tongue. She arched toward him in reckless abandon. This was her Jason who was making love to her with his mouth. She could almost forget all the horrible things he had put her through when he touched her like he did right at that moment._

_Jason moved his hand lower over her abdomen and slowly under her skirt. He felt her wetness through her panties. Robin's response was immediate. Blinded by her intense need she thrust forward onto his hand all the while grabbing for his belt to free him from the confines of his jeans._

_Jason let out a groan when she wrapped her small hand around his erection and started stroking him. She ran her fingertips over the top and rubbed the pre-cum, which had escaped his hard member. He wrapped his hand around hers to still her sensual strokes. "What?" she breathed out. "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing," he mumbled as he buried his face in her neck, biting her gently. She purred like a cat and at that moment he knew he had to have her. "I wanna be inside of you," he whispered as he slipped his fingers into her panties, touching her wet center. _

"_Oh Jason…" she moaned. Quickly standing up she pulled down her panties and mounted him again. He traced her with his throbbing erection before he slipped inside of her with ease. Her muscles involuntarily twitched puling him deeper into her heat. _

_He roughly grabbed her buttocks and pulled her down to him, moving deeper inside her with every thrust. "Oh baby," he whispered. "You are amazing." He knew she was approaching climax as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She bit his bottom lip and moaned in pleasure as he moved his hand to the front and touched her engorged nub._

_He rubbed her furiously until she burst with pleasure. She screamed out his name and arched backwards away from his torso. Her spasms milked him until he himself reached orgasm. He grunted one last time and pulled her down onto him so he could empty himself in her. _

_Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the musty attic. She picked up her head off his shoulder and looked at him sweetly. He wanted to speak his words of love to her. Wanting to hear her say them back to him but he couldn't. He tried to convince himself that this was just sex, plain and simple but he knew better._

_She saw his demeanor change. His soft and relaxed features suddenly become hard and unforgiving. She slowly stood up off of him and reached for her shirt that lay in a heap on the dusty floor. After she was dressed she looked at him still sitting on the sofa looking at her. "I know what you're thinking…but it wasn't."_

"_Wasn't what?" He managed to choke out._

"_It wasn't just sex. It could never be just sex with you Jason," she said. "I wish we could fix this." She said quietly swallowing back the pain of losing him._

"_But we can't." he said coldly._

_She nodded and said nothing else. She didn't trust herself enough not to start weeping again. Getting her purse off the door handle where she hung it when she walked in, she walked out of the attic, leaving Jason behind._

* * *

**This will be a three part story. Next part coming up soon.**

**Love to see what you guys think. Reviews are welcome...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_** Love Lost**

_**Summary:**_** How will Jason's actions in the divorce proceedings affect Robin and the potential of a future reconciliation? This is an AU story. **

_**Rating:**_** Definitely an M rating**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.**

_**AN:**_ This is an AU fic that has been floating around my head for a while. It obviously doesn't follow the canon of the show but I hope you all still enjoy.

* * *

**Part 2**

_Three weeks later_

"Robin are you ready?" Georgie called down the hall. "Come on hon, we're going to be late."

They had been planning to attend the new gallery opening on Bay Street for the last few weeks but now that the time had arrived, Robin was debating whether she should even go. She heaved over the toilet one last time before she got up off the floor and leaned over the sink to splash water on her face. A flu bug is what she had been telling everyone at work, but she knew better. After all what kind of doctor would she be if she didn't notice the subtle signs of pregnancy? At first she dismissed her missed period and sore breasts to stress, but when the morning sickness started she was sure there was a baby on the way, even without the pregnancy test.

"Sorry," she said walking out of the bathroom and rubbing her sore stomach.

Georgie looked at her sadly and handed her a glass of ginger ale. "So did you tell him?" she asked her cousin.

"No. I tried calling a few times but as soon as the phone started ringing I hung up." She sighed tiredly. "How I'm I supposed to tell him something like that Georgie?"

Georgie shrugged her shoulders "Easy...you say, 'Jason, I'm pregnant.'" Walking over to where Robin was standing she put her arm around her cousin and led her to the kitchen chair, sitting herself across from her. Taking her hand into hers she said "Look I know you're nervous and I know that this is the worst time for a baby, but think of it this way, the sooner you do it the sooner it will be over."

"What if…what if he thinks I did it on purpose?"

"Did what on purpose? Have sex with him? Sorry honey but it takes two to tango and Jason was just as involved in that process as you were," she said with irritation in her voice. She was still mad at Jason for treating Robin like a cheating slut that only married him for his money. She deserved better then what he has been putting her through. In fact if she was Robin, and he refused the baby, she would slap him with a paternity suit so fast his head would spin.

"Did I tell you I signed the papers?" Robin said out of the blue.

Georgie looked at her in complete shock. "What? What do you mean you signed the papers? Why would you do that?" she said, her voice rising in irritation. Unable to sit still she stood up and started pacing around Robin's small kitchen.

Robin waved her hand motioning Georgie to stop. "I thought about fighting him, I really did but in the end I decided that carrying my baby to term without the added stress of dealing with a divorce, was more important then getting my hands on any of Jason's money."

"True, but you could have had the money and the baby," Georgie pointed out.

Robin knew that Georgie had a point but she also knew that her cousin didn't exactly understand the tension between her and Jason. She wasn't prepared to face his accusations about the baby's parentage, even though no one else beside him could have fathered her child. "I'm so tired of all of this. I'm stressed, I don't sleep well and I don't eat well. For me to carry this baby full term, I had to make a choice. Fight Jason and possibly lose my baby or cut the stress by signing the paperwork. I made a choice, for my child's sake and for mine," she finished.

Georgie sighed and sat back down across from Robin. "I can understand that, I guess." She said taking Robin's hand into hers.

"Good," Robin said as she stood, pulling up Georgie with her. "Now can we go to this gallery opening or what?" Grabbing her coat off of the back of the sofa she made her way toward the door.

* * *

He nervously knocked on her door; holding in his had the mail that had been accumulating at his place for the last few weeks. Jason knew that coming over was the excuse he needed to see her. It had been over a month since the divorce papers were to be signed by him and returned to Alexis' office and yet they still sat at home on his bedroom dresser. He couldn't figure out what was keeping him from signing them and dissolving this marriage, until the moment she opened the door.

Robin stood at the door wearing the pink bathrobe and fuzzy slippers he had bought her while on a business trip in Paris. He couldn't resist when he saw the little Eiffel towers that populated the fuzzy pink material. She looked so young standing there, a look of surprise on her face. "Jason." She said with a question in her eyes. "Come in."

It wasn't until after he stepped inside that he noticed the dark circles under her eyes that marred her face. "Are you feeling alright Robin?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." She said dismissing his concern. "Do you want to sit down?"

He nodded as she led him to the sofa by the fireplace. Her place was small but charming. It was sparsely furnished but the pieces that were there were obviously picked out with taste, complimenting the small apartment.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Um…I came by to bring you this." He said handing her a pile of mail he had rubber banded. "Sorry, I haven't gotten these to you sooner." He said sheepishly. "But things have been hectic lately."

"It's ok." She said taking a seat on the other side of the sofa.

She thought about telling him what had been weighing on her mind the last few days "Jason, listen," she started, looking at his face. A wave of fear over came her and she decided that maybe she shouldn't ruin the moment of peace they shared. "Um…I was going to order in and I wondered if you wanted to join me?" she blurted out without thinking.

He looked over at her for a moment debating whether he should refuse her or not. Missing her so much these last few months he decided that spending even a little time with her was better then nothing at all. "Sure."

* * *

After the food was eaten they fell into a comfortable silence, sitting on the sofa next to each other. She leaned back, closed her eyes and exhaled softly "I'm stuffed." She said placing her hand over her stomach.

He chuckled softly looking over at her. A wisp of hair had slipped from her clip and fallen over her face. He slowly shifted his position and reached over to tuck the lock of hair behind her ear. She inhaled sharply, surprised by his touch. "Sorry" he mumbled pulling his hand away from her face.

"It's okay," she said reaching over to touch his hand gently. "I miss your touch sometimes," she admitted, blushing as she realized what she had said.

Looking over at her Jason realized he wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. Moving slowly towards her he made his intentions clear, giving her ample time to pull away. She didn't. In fact she moved closer and placed her hot lips over his. Jason sighed as the kiss intensified. Their tongues danced around, exploring each other's depths.

Reaching over he lifted her into his lap. Tangling her hands in his hair she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. When he stood she wrapped her legs around his waist, and mumbled a soft 'that way,' as he made his way down the hall towards her room.

Her room was small but quaint. The dark oak bed overpowered the room and the comforter lying across the bottom was one of the things he remembered she took with her when she moved out.

He gently laid her down on the bed and followed suit, placing himself next to her. Breaking off the intoxicating kiss, which had them both gasping for air, he looked into her eyes and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," she said pulling him down to her again.

Reaching between them he pulled at the belt of her robe, while she furiously worked on unhooking the buttons of his shirt. Unwrapping her robe was like unwrapping a Christmas gift. She looked beautiful. He noticed she had gained some weight back. Her breasts were fuller and the ribs that stuck out last he saw her naked, were covered with a healthy glow of tight toned skin. He ran his hand up and down her abdomen reaching her breasts and giving them a light squeeze. She sighed and arched into his rough palm as he bent over and placed small butterfly kisses over her pert nipples.

Sitting up he pulled off his shirt and returned to his spot next to Robin, feeling her naked skin against his. His kisses moved lower and lower on her abdomen until he reached her panties.

Even though her pregnancy wasn't showing it didn't stop her from feeling nervous about him kissing her over the place where their baby was growing.

Hooking his fingers in her panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs. Kneeling over her he picked up her leg and started placing kisses on her knees, working his way up to her hot wet heat. "Jason!" she gasped, placing her hands over his head trying to pull him away. Even after five years of making love with this man she was still embarrassed when he would do this to her.

"No. Let me," he said softly, breathing her in. He slid his fingers over her sex, opening her up and placing his hot mouth over her. She gasped in pleasure reaching between her legs and grabbing his hair to bring him closer. He smiled to himself as he explored her with his tongue. His hot sexy wife wasn't embarrassed any more.

After bringing her to her climax he stood up and removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He was so aroused, he could hardly think straight. Laying his body over hers he entered her in one quick motion, burying himself deep inside her heat.

Still calming down from her climax Robin screamed as Jason entered her, stretching her inner muscles while her trembling legs wrapped around him. She grabbed at his back, covered with a sheen of sweat, as he pushed in and out of her. She squeezed her inner muscles making him groan in pleasure. "Oh Robin!" he whispered placing his lips over her pert nipple and biting it lightly.

Jason wanted to prolong their lovemaking but he knew that he was reaching his end. Reaching down between them, he squeezed her nub pushing her over the edge again. Her muscles milking him, he let go and spilled his seed into her womb.

They laid next to each other trying to catch their breath for a long time before Jason spoke. "I missed this. I missed you," he said looking down into her beautiful face.

She smiled up at him and touched his face tenderly. "I missed you too."

When he sat up in bed she knew that their wonderful night was coming to an end. She spoke before she had time to think of an excuse to stop. "Stay the night."

He looked down at her not sure what to do.

"Just for tonight Jason. Just for tonight," she said climbing under the covers and patting the place next to her.

After hesitating for a moment he climbed under the covers next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid a soft kiss on her temple before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of wrenching coming from the bathroom. Standing slowly he made his way down the dark hall. Pushing the bathroom door open, he saw her bent over the toilet. "Robin" he whispered walking over to her and reaching to move her hair away from her face. When she was done he helped her stand and moved her to the sink so she could get cleaned up.

"Thank you," she said as he led her back to her bed.

He stood by the bed looking down at her, his face pensive. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I mean no."

"What do you mean no?" he asked worriedly, sitting down next to her on the bed. He was still naked as the day he was born but he obviously didn't mind.

"I've been meaning to tell you this but every time I come close to it, I chicken out," she said wringing her hands together.

"What?" he asked.

"Jason, I'm pregnant," she said looking up into his face.

His face was expressionless for the longest time. He stood and paced the floor as if trying to comprehend what she just told him. "I don't understand," he mumbled to himself. Then as if some outside force hit him, he stopped pacing and looked at her accusingly "Is the baby mine?" he asked.

Her heart broke when that question came out of his mouth. She had expected it but hoped that it wouldn't have happened. Maybe she would have been less hurt if they had been fighting at the time but after a night of lovemaking, his question made her feel like a two bit whore. "How can you ask that?" she asked angrily, standing up to face him. "Of course its yours."

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her belly trying to figure out how far along she was. "How can I be sure?"

Robin felt as if he slapped her at that moment. She shook her head and wiped at the tears that escaped her eyes. "You can't Jason," she said with defeat in her voice. She bent over and picked up his discarded clothing. Handing them over, she said "I think it would be best if you left."

He dressed himself and made his way to the door. He looked back at her as if he was going to say something, then shook his head and walked out.

She leaned back on the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, crying as she never cried before. Robin knew that Jason would question her pregnancy. He still believed that she had cheated on him with Patrick. The truth was that she never would have cheated on Jason, no matter how it looked to him, when he walked in on her and Patrick in the supply closet. In fact the reason Patrick was comforting her was because she was worried about her marriage. Jason's job and his constant moodiness were pulling him away from her and she was afraid of losing him. That was the reason they were in there in the first place, to speak privately. It hurt so much that he distrusted her. It hurt even more that he believed she would ever try to pass off another man's baby as his.

Exhausted, she walked over to the sofa and reached for the mail Jason brought over. An envelope form Lennox Hill Hospital in New York City caught her attention. Ripping it open she read the contents. The research lab requested her expertise for the next six months. They were willing to double her salary and provide living arrangements for free if she would join their team.

* * *

**This is a three-part story. Last part coming up soon.**

**Love to see what you guys think. Reviews are totally welcome…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_** Love Lost**

_**Summary:**_** How will Jason's actions in the divorce proceedings affect Robin and the potential of a future reconciliation? This is an AU story. **

_**Rating:**_** Definitely an M rating**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.**

_**AN:**_ This is an AU fic that has been floating around my head for a while. It obviously doesn't follow the canon of the show but I hope you all still enjoy.

Thanks so much for the reviews received.

* * *

**Part 3**

If the word irritable had a picture in the dictionary, next to its definition, would have been a picture of Jason. He was short tempered and grumpy ever since Robin left for NYC four months ago. He regretted acting the way he did after she informed him she was pregnant with his child. For days after he wished he could have gone back in time and changed his reaction. When he finally found enough strength to go look for her, he found her gone, her apartment empty.

Robin leaving felt like he was losing her all over again. The intense heartache made him realize life without Robin was no life at all. He wanted to find her again and beg her, on bended knee, to forgive him for his reaction to the pregnancy and for every single thing he had put her through the last few months, including his accusation of her cheating. He truly believed, walking into that storage room, that Robin had in fact had more then a developing friendship with Drake but with the months that followed, he realized that Robin would no more cheat on him then he would on her. Admitting that to her didn't seem as difficult as admitting it to himself, which he did one sleepless night over a bottle of cognac.

No matter how much he begged and pleaded with Maxie, she refused to divulge any information on Robins whereabouts or if she would be returning to Port Charles. Maxie claimed she wanted Robin to pull herself together and his presence would only complicate the situation. 'I don't care Jason, you hurt her enough and Robin doesn't deserve to be hurt any longer, especially by a scum like you.' Were her parting words to him every time he attempted to explain himself. He knew he was a shit that never deserved a woman like Robin in the first place. She was a caring and kind person; loving him even when he was at his worst. He on the other hand, was a selfish bastard, who at the first sign of trouble turned his back on his loving wife, practically kicking her out on the street, without a penny. His damn male pride lost him the woman he loved.

After climbing out of the bottle, with his friend Lucky's help, he decided to hire a private investigator to track Robin down. Wanting to find her became his purpose in life. He wanted to explain himself to her, beg her to forgive him for the way he acted. He loved her and he didn't want to live another day without her.

* * *

"Jason, stop following me around." She said walking out of the hospital after her shift was over. He had been lurking around for the last week, watching her from a distance and occasionally trying to get her to talk to him.

"I just want to talk to you Robin." He said pleadingly. He left Port Charles the day his private investigator located Robin. He left with a mission to bring Robin home again and he wasn't leaving until he accomplished it.

She sighed and stopped walking letting him catch up to her. "There is nothing to talk about Jason. I'm having a baby and you're not involved. That's it," she said with frustration.

"Robin please, I just want to talk."

He sounded so desperate she almost felt bad for him. She knew all the troubles he had since she left Port Charles. Maxie filled her in on his the binge drinking and the troubles at work he had because of it.

"Fine! Meet me at my place at seven," she said giving in. "I'm sure you know where that is." Leaving him standing in the street, she walked down the subway stairs.

He stood there long after she disappeared from view. This was his opportunity, his last opportunity, to try and win her back and he knew that if he couldn't do that, his life would get progressively worse then it had been the last four months.

* * *

Trying to balance flowers and a teddy bear in one hand while he reached for the bell with the other, Jason knew that tonight was the night he would either win her back or lose her forever. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. His stomach was doing flips while his hand shook pushing the bell. Scenarios playing out in his mind, from a happy reunion to a death match.

She opened the door wearing a long sleeved dark red maternity dress. Every time he saw her in the last week she had been bundled up against the cold New York winter weather. He hadn't realized how beautiful she looked with her pregnant belly. "Hi," he said admiring her, from his place in the hall.

"Come in," she said moving out of the way so he could enter.

He handed her the flowers and the stuffed animal. "Those are for you and the teddy is for the baby." He said hesitantly as he stepped through the door.

"The baby won't be here for another two and a half months Jason." She said taking the gifts from him.

"I know".

She studied him for a moment, noticing slight differences from the last time she saw him. He looked thinner, worn out, tired. She knew that it was because of her and she couldn't help but feel a bit responsible. "Why don't you take a seat?" She said directing him towards the couch that sat opposite a large panoramic window, which faced Seventh Avenue. It was her favorite spot in the small studio apartment. She would sit and watch the people on the street below, imagining that one of them was Jason, coming to beg her to take him back.

Taking seats opposite each other they sat quietly neither one knowing how to start.

After some time Jason cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Thanks for letting me come over."

She sighed and leaned as far forward as her protruding belly would allow. "Why are you here Jason?"

He rubbed his hands over his tired face and took in a deep breath before he spoke. "I came because I miss you and because I love you."

"Jason…" she interrupted.

"Wait, before you say anything I want to explain myself," he said stopping her words of protest. "I've had women before you Robin, you know that, but it wasn't until the day we kissed, at the fourth of July picnic, that I knew you were the only woman I ever wanted in my life. We've known each other since we were kids. I know I was blind not noticing you before, but that day when I felt your lips against mine, felt as if my life suddenly had a purpose and that purpose was you. Suddenly the fog in my life disappeared and everything became bright. You brought sunshine to my life Robin, laughter, and happiness." Giving her a sad smile he continued, "You made me a better man and how did I repay you? I accused you of having an affair with another man," he finished emotionally.

"I didn't…" she started.

"I know you didn't. My anger made me miss the signs. It made me see things that weren't there. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorrier they you can imagine," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you are Jason. But how am I supposed to know that you won't do that to me again some day?" she asked desolately.

He got up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his and spoke. "Robin, I swear on my life that it will never happen again." When she didn't respond he looked down into their intertwined hands. "I love you. Please forgive me."

She put her free hand over her chest willing her heart to stop beating so fast. His heart felt words were ripping her apart. She wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms, but her fear of getting hurt again, was preventing her from doing it. "I love you too Jason. I always did and I always will, but this can't be fixed with a single apology, and you know that," she said tearing up.

"Please Robin." He said, letting the tears that gathered in his eyes finally fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head over her pregnant belly. "I don't wanna live without you or our family."

She had never seen him like this, he sounded so desperate and broken. She felt his tears soak the thin material of her maternity dress. Hesitantly placing her hands on his head, she caressed his cheek and cried with him.

Finally after a much needed cry for the both of them she whispered, "Jason. I need more time."

He lifted his head and looked up at her surprised. His eyes asking what his lips couldn't 'are you coming back to me?'

She spoke clarifying herself, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. "I need time. I have two more months here in New York, that I want to finish up and then we'll see how things stand."

"What about the baby?" he asked placing his large hands over her abdomen and caressing her softly through the material of her dress.

"The baby is due three weeks after that."

He straightened up bringing his face level to hers. "Are you coming back to Port Charles to have the baby?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded "Yeah, I'll come back to have the baby there."

Unsure of what the future held for the two of them, he asked with fear in his eyes, "Will you let me see the baby when it's born?"

"Of course I will," she said giving him a small smile.

He bent over and placed a soft kiss to her abdomen, then stood up. Knowing his time with her had come to an end; he nervously placed his hands into his pockets and waited until she stood up.

"Robin, is there a chance for us? I mean, is it possible for you to ever forgive me?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Maybe. But Jason if and when it happens it will happen slowly. I am never letting you hurt me like that again. Ever. You understand that?"

"Yes," he said making his way to the door. "There is one other thing that I have for you." Pulling the door open he reached into the hall and lifted a big brown box. Bringing it into the apartment, he set it down in front of her. "This is for you," he said.

Kneeling down she pulled the tape off the sides of the box and lifted up the lid. Inside were the albums of her parents he claimed he threw out. "But…I thought…I thought you got rid of these."

"I lied," he said with shame in his voice. "I wanted to hurt you and so I lied. The fact is I haven't thrown out one single thing of yours, ever. All of the things you left behind are in storage."

She looked up at him from her place on the floor trying to decide whether to scream at him for being an asshole or kiss him for being so sweet. Even though he frustrated her beyond belief sometimes, she knew that underneath that hard exterior, laid a heart of gold. She slowly stood up and walked over to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Sitting in his study looking at the paperwork before him, Jason tried to concentrate on the budget report, but his mind just wasn't in it. His thoughts kept shifting back to Robin. Things between them have been slowly progressing. They weren't back together by any means but at least she was talking to him on a regular basis, informing him of the progress of her pregnancy. His mind wondered to the day he was in New York, wishing he said more then he did. Whishing he explained himself for doubting her. After he got home that day, he knew that no matter what happened between them, from that point forward, he was going to make it his life's mission to be there for her and the baby.

After letting the phone ring a half dozen times he finally reached for the receiver hoping that it wasn't his work on the other end but Robin.

"Is this Mr. Quartermaine?" a deep voice asked thought the receiver.

"Yes, who is this?" he inquired.

"My name is Dr. Hudson; I'm a neurosurgeon at Lennox Hill hospital in New York," he said.

A feeling of panic overcame Jason when he heard the man's occupation. He knew that what ever this man was calling about could not have been good. "Yes?" he whispered preparing himself for what was coming.

"I'm calling to tell you that your wife was brought in this morning after a severe car accident," he said.

He felt his world stop upon hearing those words. The buzzing in his head got louder and his hands started to shake. The news of anything happening to Robin rocked his body. He tried to stand up but his shaky legs couldn't support him. "How…is she okay?" he stammered, his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode in his chest.

"She is in a coma Mr. Quartermaine. She sustained head trauma in the accident and until she wakes up we won't know how severe it is."

Jason's grip tightened around the phone, unable to think straight, he finally mustered enough strength to ask "What about the baby?"

"The baby is fine. We had to deliver it via cesarean because of your wife's extensive injuries but we are expecting her to be just fine?"

"Her?" Jason whispered swallowing back bittersweet tears. "What should I do?" he said more to himself then the man on the other end.

"Maybe you should come down here Mr. Quartermaine, your daughter and wife need you."

* * *

After parking his car, Jason jumped out and took off at a dead run straight through the emergency room doors. He sped the whole way from Port Charles, breaking every speed limit in existence. The worst thoughts assaulted his mind but the one that still had him rattled was the thought of having to live without Robin.

"I'm Jason Quartermaine," he said as he reached the nurses station. "My wife was brought in this morning, her name is Robin."

The nurse gave him a sad look. "Oh yes, Doctor Quartermaine, she's in Intensive Care. Follow me."

The nurse led him down a never-ending hallway. As they reached the large double doors, she retrieved a pair of paper scrubs from the cart sitting by the door and handed them over to him. "Here, put these on."

He yanked the pants and shirt over his clothing and followed the nurse through the doors. Stepping into another long hallway he immediately felt the change in the atmosphere. The area was morbidly quiet, his stomach churned at the smell of the disinfectant in the air.

Walking into a dark room, he waited for his eyes to adjust and simultaneously tried to get ready for what he was going to see. Walking around the white curtain, which shielded the bed's view from door, he realized that no amount of preparation equipped him for what he saw.

He stood frozen at the foot of the bed his body unable to move. Robin lay still in the hospital bed connected to multiple machines, which carried out various sounds, creating a buzzing noise in his ears. She looked so helpless and small. Her head was wrapped up in a thick white gauze and a breathing tube was inserted into her mouth.

In the background he heard the door close as the nurse exited the room. He walked slowly to her bed too afraid of touching her. It seemed that every part of her body had a bruise on it. Taking a seat in the chair next to her, he tenderly took her small hand into his much larger one.

Holding on to her hand as if it was his lifeline, he bent over and placed his head on top of their intertwined hands letting his tears fall. "Please wake up Robin," he whispered. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

Jason felt someone tap his shoulder. "Mr. Quartermaine?" an older gray haired man called out his name. "I'm Dr. Hudson."

Standing up he shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. How…how is she doing?" he asked looking over at Robin.

"Her brain patterns improved slightly, which is a good sign, but I can't give you anything definite. If she makes it through the next forty eight hours without any complications we expect her to start waking up."

"What about…what about my daughter?" he asked.

The doctor smiled and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "She is doing fine. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes," Jason said suddenly becoming emotional. He followed the doctor to the door turning around to look at Robin one last time, before following him down the hall towards the elevators.

Jason watched captivated as the doctor removed his baby girl from the incubator. "We put her in here as a precaution. Since she was born a few weeks early, we wanted to make sure her body temperature stayed stable." He said noticing the worry on Jason's face.

Jason's hands shook as he took his baby girl into his arms for the first time. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket, her thin long limbs moving with irritation, for being removed from her warm cocoon.

Sitting down into the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, he looked at his daughter's face for the first time and let the tense muscles of his face relax enough to form a simile. He cradled her against his chest rocking her gently. She was absolutely beautiful. If he had any doubts that that this wasn't his child, they went out the window when she opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him. Her crystal blue eyes mirrored his. Scrunching up her face, she let out a small cry.

"She might be hungry," Doctor Hudson said handing him a tiny bottle with formula.

"It's ok baby," Jason whispered as he placed the nipple of the bottle to her lips. She opened up wide and with a grunt sucked it into her mouth. He smiled down at his baby girl who was happily waving her arm while eating her formula.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, touching her waving hand. As if she knew he was her father she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and held on for dear life.

* * *

It felt like weeks since he arrived at the hospital, finding Robin in a coma, but in fact it had only been forty-eight hours. He made his rounds between intensive care, where Robin still lay unconscious and the nursery ward, where his daughter got stronger with each passing hour.

Entering Robin's room he immediately noticed the changes. The breathing tube had been removed from her mouth and the thick white bandage around her head was replaced by a square piece of gauze placed on the side of her temple.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, by her hip. "Hi baby. I'm here," he said bending over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. When her eyes opened up and looked up at him, Jason jumped up startled. "Robin?" he called to her. "Can you hear me?"

She looked around the room confused for a few moments before moving her eyes back to him. "Jason?" she said in a raspy voice. "Where am I?"

"Oh Robin…" he said sitting back down on the bed next to her. "You were hurt," he said caressing her face. "You're in the hospital."

"I am?" she asked confused trying to remember what happened. As the memories of the accident came back to her she closed her eyes and moved her hand over her once pregnant belly. A wail escaped her throat when she realized that she was no longer carrying her baby. "Oh my God Jason…where is my baby?" Panicking she tried to sit up.

"No Robin…don't move!" Jason said trying to keep her down.

"Oh God, did I lose my baby? I lost the baby, didn't I? I lost the baby," she cried placing her hands over her face.

"No you didn't Robin," he said gently. Jason slowly pried her hands away from her face and made her look at him. He caressed her cheek lovingly, wiping away the tears that still escaped her beautiful brown eyes. "She is fine."

"She?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, she."

"Can I see her?" she asked trying to sit up again.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "You stay put. I'll go get her."

After informing the doctor that Robin was awake he went to get their daughter. It was about time that she met her mother.

* * *

"She is so beautiful!" Robin whispered looking down mesmerized by their little girl. She caressed her nearly baldhead moving around the few light brown wisps of hair.

"We don't have a name for her." Jason said from his position at the foot of the bed.

She looked over at Jason and smiled. "You know Jason, I always had faith that you and I would find a way back to each other someday and I never lost faith in you or us. So it's only fitting to pass that faith on to our daughter," she said smiling at him.

At that moment Jason fell in love with Robin all over again. He shifted positions so he could sit along side her and placed a kiss on her cheek, while their daughter Faith Quartermaine suckled happily at her mother breast.

* * *

_Four Months Later_

"Is she asleep?" Robin asked Jason as he crawled back into bed. It has only been a month since they started sleeping in the same bed again. After her release from the hospital, Jason begged her to come back home with him. She was hesitant about it but agreed on the condition that they wouldn't share a bed until they worked through all their problems.

It took them some time to work out all that went wrong in their marriage, promising one another that they would never repeat their mistakes in the future. The divorce paperwork, which was to be handed over to Alexis, was ripped up and no mention of the divorce was ever brought up again.

"Yes, finally" he said tiredly. He moved closer to Robin wrapping his strong arms around her and placing a wet kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling.

He leaned onto his elbow and looked down into Robin's lovely face. "Well I was thinking of making love to my wife, but if you don't think that's something she would want…" he joked.

"Oh she would want it alright. Come here," she said pulling him down to her and placing a mind numbing kiss on his lips.

He could never get enough of her. The feel and taste of her was intoxicating. She entangled her hands in his hair and opened up, deepening the kiss.

He slowly slid his hand over her thigh and under her nightgown, placing it on her behind and pulling her closer. This was only the second time she had allowed him to make love to her. He knew she was fearful that they would make the same mistakes they did in the past. It only made him more determined to make their reconciliation as slow as possible. He would have waited five years if he had to. He loved her and after coming so close to losing her, he promised himself that from that point on their life would be different, better, happier.

She sighed into his mouth as she felt his arousal in the apex of her thighs. Throwing her leg over his hip she pressed herself to him while at the same time placing her small hands over his naked chest, caressing him.

Her taste was like a drug to him. He slipped his hands inside her lacy panties and touched her wet center, before pulling them off and flinging them over the side of the bed.

"You need to take these off," she whispered pulling on the elastic of his boxers. Chuckling softly he lifted his hips and helped her pull them down his legs. Seeing how hard he was she bent over and placed wet kisses over his manhood.

Jason waited several moments before pulling her up, astride him. They moaned in pleasure when she finally guided him into her core. Her muscles contracted around him as tears of pleasure escaped her eyes. He pulled her face down to him and placed tender kisses over her soft cheeks while slowly moving in and out of her.

Nearing their peak Jason rolled them over leveling himself over her. She wrapped her legs around his back pushing her heels down, encouraging him to move faster. As their rhythmic pace increased she lost herself in the throes of bliss, letting out a passionate cry. Feeling her muscles contracting around him, pushed him over the edge into ecstasy.

Rolling to their sides they laid entwined in each others arms. She snuggled closer to him placing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered wrapping his strong arms around her, "always and forever."

With those final words she smiled softy and closed her eyes, falling asleep in the arms of her loving husband.

**The End**

* * *

**This is the last part of the story**

**Love to see what you guys think. Reviews are totally welcome…**


End file.
